Brotherly Love
by Miryu
Summary: "Me había enamorado de ella, y ella de mi. Pero solo había una gran coincidencia entre nosotros, que ambos no sabíamos" Mi primer fic de Vocaloid, es de RinxLen. Espero que les guste, entren y lean. Malsumm.


**Bien, aquí otro fic a mi dominio, aunque es el primero de todos que escribo de Rin y Len, así que... cualquier cosa, quiero criticas. Muchas gracias de antemano por leerlo.**

**Amor de hermanos...**

**Rin & Len**

**Len Pov:**

Ella era feliz conmigo. Lo era y lo sabía bien. Yo también era feliz con ella. Así pasamos dos semanas, llenas de amor. Desde que nos conocimos por casualidad en la calle, ese típico baile de tango, cuando te chocas con una persona y van de un lado a otro ambos al mismo lado, chocándonos , como si estuviéramos destinados a conocernos. Luego la vi en mi escuela, tan bella con esas dos hebillas, y su pelo rubio suelto más unos ojos celestes que miraban el colegio con curiosidad. También la casualidad de que este en mi mismo colegio, en el mismo año al que yo asistía, en mi misma aula. Aunque no se sentara al lado mío, y lejos estaba, pero con su presencia ya iluminaba todo el lugar. Sus ojos celestes, con esas pestañas que abría y cerraba, comprendiendo y prestando atención en la clase. Y es por eso que me lleve todo el primer trimestre, solo por verla a ella. En el recreo, en la salida y entrada. Todas las seis horas que estaba en el colegio.

Un día, ese día... me anime a decirle algo. Aunque mis palabras eran algo confusas ella fue rápida. Me invito a salir. Su actitud me gustaba aun más. Sonreí y seguí con mi actitud cool que tenia al momento, y ese día habíamos quedado en salir al cine. A la noche, me prepare para irla a buscar. Arranque la moto, y salí a buscarla. Allí estaba, en la puerta de su casa esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, y un sonrojo que la hacía ver angelical, junto a su camiseta color blanca. Sonreí y montamos la moto, para ir al cine. Luego salimos a comer, y conocí muchas cosas de ella. Que era lo que más le gustaba, que hacía por los domingos, su hobby, que no le gustaba. Casi todo. Aunque nunca, en ningún momento ambos mencionamos lo de nuestros padres.

Ese día la lleve a su casa puntualmente a la hora que ella decía. Suspire antes de irme y llevarme el recuerdo de su sonrisa en mi alma. Ahí me di cuenta, que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

A la salida siguiente, todo termino diferente. No me resistía de darle un beso, de sentir sus labios con los míos. La bese. Y ella me correspondió. Luego supe que ella gustaba de mi, pero que no se atrevía a decírmelo. Sonreí. Su timidez también le quedaba bien. Ese sonrojo leve que llevaba todo el tiempo que estaba conmigo. Me dijo que era feliz conmigo, eso me hiso saber.

Lo curioso es que, nunca se enteraron mis padrastros. Nunca me atreví a decirles, pero... si se notaba que estaba feliz por ella. Que la amaba, si, también. Así pasamos tres semanas, todos los viernes, sábados y domingos. Cada día terminaba en un lugar distinto... y no sé si sea caballero decirlo, pero también me acosté con ella. Ya ambos éramos felices, aunque me di cuenta que el "feliz para siempre" no existe.

Mis padrastros se enteraron por medio de mi hermanastro. Quisieron saber quién era la chica y como era, todo. Era inevitable salir de la conversación, entonces la describí lo más que pude. Su forma de ser, su físico, todo. Tanto les dije, que querían conocerla. Ella me conto que en su casa también se habían enterado, pensé que sería bueno reunir las familias, pero... no lo era. Nunca ambos dijimos el nombre de los dos. Siempre yo decía "mi chica", nunca decía Rin. Ella también hacia lo mismo.

El día que nos presentamos cada uno a nuestros padres, ellos no reaccionaron como esperaba. No fue una cara de sorpresa. No era una cara de nada en especial. Solo dieron un "Ah, ¿esa es tu novia?" y ya. Lo mismo de parte de ella. Así fue.

A los cuatro meses de novios, yo me sentía algo mal. Era el día en que mis padres murieron, y ella me había venido a visitar a la plaza.

- Yo, también me siento mal. - dijo mirando el suelo. Yo levante mi cabeza y observe su mirada perdida, con ese brillo que llevaba siempre apagado y oscuro.

- Ah si... ¿por qué? - pregunte. Ella seguía mirando perdidamente el suelo.

- Este es el día en que mis padres murieron. - dijo. Me había enteado de algo más. Yo creía que lo sabía todo, pero... esa coincidencia, eso. No me llegaba.

- Ah... - fue lo que supe decir.

- ¿A ti? - pregunto, levantando la mirada y mirándome, aunque el brillo en sus ojos no se notaba.

- También. - le respondí. Ella me miro confundida.

- ¿Ah... si? - pregunto algo insegura. Yo asentí y la mire, estaba confundida aun y vi que sus ojos se volvían algo brillosos. Seguro lloraría.

- Len, me tengo que ir. - dijo mirando de un lado a otro. Yo asentí y la bese, aunque sus labios ya no se sentían como antes.

- Está bien, adiós... te amo, Rin. - le conteste con una sonrisa. Luego de ese día, no la volví a ver nunca más.

Tres meses más tarde me llego una carta. Esa carta fue la que me marco en mi vida completamente. Esa era una carta de Rin, lo que decía... no era tan importante al principio, pero... luego de que la seguía leyendo, me sorprendí.

_Querido Len:_

_Perdóname que... ah, no sé si pueda decirte esto bien. Quiero que me perdones por salir tan de repente de tu vida. Es que... me enamore de ti, si. Todavía y aun te amo, pero todo esto es un error. No, yo... no quiero ser más tu novia. No debería ser tu novia. Sé que no lo sabes, tus padrastros capaz que sí. Len, tú y yo somos hermanos. Yo al principio no lo quise creer. Era lo que mi madrastra me decía. Mira, se que tal vez estés confundido. Ni me creas, lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creí. Perdóname, de verdad... te digo la verdad. Lo siento, Len... pero no debemos vernos nunca más. En cambio, no debería mandarte esta carta._

_Con mi amor, Rin Yurizaka/Kagamine._

La ultima parte fue la que me hiso reaccionar. Ella. Yo. Éramos hermanos, y yo me había enamorado de ella. Sentí como algo raro en mí, no se... no debía ser así. Mire la carta, la leí una y otra vez. No me creía nada. Pero luego de unos meses me entere. Había sido el destino quien nos había unido, pero no creo que habría sido para este fin...

**.Fin.**

**Bien, es mi primer primer fic de RinxLen, y el primero que hago de vocaloid, tengo otro estilo cantarella. Bueno, con respecto a Vocaloid, es lo que más me gusta. Me encantan sus canciones, todo, y por eso soy fan a leer y escribir algunos fics, aunque recién ahora se me ocurrió subirlos por aquí. Espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber, muchas gracias. Je, je... eh... por mí, eso era lo que quería decir, espero y que sea entendible.**

**Atte.: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
